1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controlling device for retractable wheels of a luggage barrow, particularly to a controlling device which is able to make the wheels retract by retracting a telescopic handle assembly of the luggage barrow.
2. Description of Related Art
People increasingly have more and more opportunities to travel around far and near. Various luggage barrows have appeared on the market to meet different needs of customers, and corresponding patents are already available in this field. Patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,400,472; 5,553,350; 5,367,743: 5,371,923; U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 09/273,851; 09/401,003; and 09/453,666 filed by the same applicant of the present invention . . . etc. all describe luggage carriers of different types.
There is one type of luggage barrow having a telescopic handle assembly and a pair of wheels rotatably provided at lower ends of the handle assembly. This type of luggage barrow is conveniently towed upon the wheels by pulling upon the extended telescopic handle assembly. The telescopic handle assembly is easily retracted when needed by a user. However, the wheels always protrude from the luggage barrow which may sometimes cause trouble to users.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a controlling device for retractable wheels of a luggage barrow to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide a controlling device for retractable wheels of a luggage barrow, wherein the wheels can be retracted in a housing of the luggage barrow via the controlling device actuated by a telescopic handle assembly of the luggage barrow.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
The detailed features of the present invention will be apparent in the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.